


Starfleet Formal Events are Boring

by courtneyerinwhite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, bottom!Kirk, im bad at tags idk i know im not supposed to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyerinwhite/pseuds/courtneyerinwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formal events are boring but damn does Spock look good in his uniform. Also, Vulcan hand kink. Also closet sex. Also bottom!Kirk. This could plausibly be TOS as well, but the uniform I was thinking of was that grey one that Spock wears. Boy can get it. Anyway, this is porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfleet Formal Events are Boring

**Author's Note:**

> OH MAN so thank you (probably) to leanconnoli.tumblr.com for encouraging this. This is my first time to write fic in a long time. I hope it's good? Idk. Space husbands, u feel me? Anyway. Spock and Kirk are gonna fuck in a supply closet now.

Kirk usually hated formal events. Especially when they were Starfleet-only. He really didn’t see the point. It seemed, to him, to be self-serving and boring and useless and - oh. He didn’t realize Spock was going to be here. Well, he realized it, but he forgot about the whole “dress uniform” thing.  
Kirk was much less upset about the whole night.

“Spock, hey, didn’t realize you’d be here!” Kirk said, striding confidently up to Spock and clapping him on the shoulder. Spock looked confused. Kirk tried really hard not to jump Spock right there. He fidgeted.

“Of course I am here, captain,” Spock said, raising an eyebrow. Shit, Kirk thought, why did he have to do that. Kirk straightened his uniform, shifting uncomfortably. Spock raised an eyebrow again and Kirk was officially fucking annoyed at his stupid boyfriend. T’hy’la. Whatever. The point was that uniform.

“So, uh, do you think we really need to be here? Do you think we could get away?” Kirk asked, lowering his voice and stepping closer to Spock.

“I’m sure our presence is necessary, as it was requested by Starfleet,” Spock replied, either oblivious or stubborn. Probably both. Kirk sighed inwardly. What was the point of having a t’hy’whatever if he didn’t even understand basic innuendo?

“We probably wouldn’t be missed,” Kirk said, trying to be obvious. Spock was ignoring him now, looking around at the different Starfleet officials. God damn it. Kirk grabbed Spock’s hand.

“Captain, I thought we agreed--” Spock abruptly stopped talking as Kirk started tracing circles on the palm of his hand.

“Agreed to what, Spock?” Kirk said, grinning, as he maneuvered his hand to stroke over the top of Spock’s hand. Spock tried his best to look stoic. Kirk lightly scratched along the top of Spock’s hand and Spock turned his head sharply and yanked his hand away.

“Shit, Spock...” Kirk started.

“There’s a maintenance closet in the hallway. I will be there within ten minutes. Go,” Spock said, quietly and roughly, and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Kirk had ever heard. Kirk nodded and walked away, trying not to look suspicious.

\-----

The closet was small. The irony of them fucking in a closet while they were literally in the closet to Starfleet was not lost on Kirk. Kirk thought about being amused about that but then thought about Spock’s voice, low and rough and urgent, and his hand crept to his pants, undoing his belt and fly and pushing down his pants and boxers. He leaned against the wall and wrapped his hand around his dick, biting back an undignified moan. Shit, when is Spock gonna get here, Kirk wondered, trying to have some semblance of self control. Kirk pumped his hand once, mouth falling open. He stopped, trying not to think of Spock and the way his voice sounded.

The door opened. Kirk hoped it was Spock, if it wasn’t Spock, things would get very awkward very quickly. Kirk didn’t have to worry for long because then Spock was on him, and fuck, Spock was grinding against him, yanking his head up so that he could kiss him violently, roughly.

“Fuck, Spock...” Kirk started, fumbling at Spock’s pants.

“That is the idea, is it not, Jim?” Spock said, batting away Kirk’s hands to push down his pants and boxers and crowd Jim further up against the wall. Kirk had no response to that other than to grab at Spock’s hands and trace rough, shaky circles into the palms. Spock seemed to like that, so Kirk kissed him again, kissed him like they weren’t in a supply closet during an event where they were supposed to be acting like captain and first officer and not boyfriends (husbands? T’hy’la? Jim didn’t care usually, and especially didn’t care now).

“God...damn it, Spock, fuck, fuck me,” Kirk gasped out when Spock pulled away and wrapped a hand around their cocks. Kirk thanked whatever god there may be that Vulcan physiology was different from humans (and much more suited to his needs) so Spock’s dick was already lubed (it certainly cut down on visits to sickbay where Bones made faces at him while he tried to surreptitiously grab lube).

“Spock, come on,” Kirk said, grinding up against Spock, “please.”

“Turn around,” Spock said, pressing little bruises into Kirk’s hipbones. Kirk obeyed, pushing his hips out. Spock wasted no time pushing in, and Kirk moaned loudly before Spock put his hand over Kirk’s mouth.

“Quiet,” was all he said. Oh. Right. Supply closet. Kirk stayed like that for a bit, getting fucked in the supply closet with Spock’s hand over his mouth -- oh. Spock’s hand. Oh. Kirk moved his one of his arms supporting him from the wall and guided Spock’s fingers into his mouth and sucked. Spock groaned, leaned forward and bit down on Kirk’s neck. Kirk probably would have smiled if he wasn’t so busy with a million other things, not the least of which focusing on moving his tongue around Spock’s fingers.

“Jim, I will not...last long...like this,” Spock panted out, movements getting more erratic and desperate. Kirk didn’t bother trying to reply, just sucked harder and moved his hips to meet Spock’s thrusts. Kirk wasn’t going to last long like this either, not with Spock fucking him hard and his own hand on his cock and Spock’s fingers in his mouth. Kirk hummed around Spock’s fingers and moved faster, and then Spock was coming hard and fast and he was using his free hand to press more bruises into Kirk’s torso and then Kirk was coming too because, damn, public sex needs to be a thing more often with them. They sagged apart, and Kirk turned around, letting Spock have his hand back. Spock, ever the pragmatic, was pulling a box of tissues off of a shelf behind them and handing them to Kirk.

“So, do you think they missed us?” Kirk said, smirking and looking thoroughly fucked-out.

“I do not care,” Spock said simply. Kirk tried not to feel an overwhelming swell of love and affection at that statement (it was just a quickie in a closet, damn) but he couldn’t help it. He kissed Spock, less urgently this time, slow and soft. He tried to pour all of the way he felt about Spock into the kiss. Touch-telepathy was useful on occasion. Kirk pulled away, looking tentatively at Spock. Spock pressed two fingers against two of Kirk’s fingers. Kirk looked down at the traditional Vulcan kiss. He thought about saying “I love you”, but that would be cheesy and unnecessary. Also not clever.

\-----

Kirk left the closet last, looking both ways out of the door to see if anyone was coming. He somehow missed Uhura walking out of the ballroom, looking annoyed.

“Captain?” Uhura said smugly.

“Uh, lieutenant,” Kirk said, hoping that his uniform wasn’t too rumpled. Uhura smiled again.

“How’re the supplies?”

“Um, stocked well,” Kirk said, “goodnight, lieutenant.”

Kirk walked away while Uhura shook her head good-naturedly.


End file.
